Racial trait
A racial trait, commonly referred to as a racial, is a special ability or power granted to a character based on race. These traits come in both active and passive forms. Each race receives at least 4 traits (several passive and at least one active trait per race). Alliance Dwarf * Stoneform: While active, grants immunity to Bleed, Poison, and Disease effects. In addition, Armor increased by 10%. Lasts 8 sec. 3 min cooldown. * Gun Specialization: Guns skill increased by 5. * Frost Resistance: Frost Resistance increased by 10. * Find Treasure: Allows the dwarf to sense nearby treasure, making it appear on the minimap. Gnome * Escape Artist: Escape the effects of any immobilization or movement speed reduction effect. 1 sec cast. 1 min cooldown. * Expansive Mind: Intelligence increased by 5%. * Arcane Resistance: Arcane Resistance increased by 10. * Engineering Specialist: Engineering skill increased by 15. Human * Diplomacy: Reputation gains increased by 10%. * The Human Spirit: Increases spirit by 5%. * Mace Specialization: Skill with Maces and Two-Handed Maces increased by 5. * Sword Specialization: Skill with Swords and Two-Handed Swords increased by 5. * Perception: Dramatically increases stealth detection for 20 seconds. 3 min cooldown. Night elf * Shadowmeld: Activate to slip into the shadows, reducing the chance for enemies to detect your presence. Lasts until cancelled or upon moving. Night Elf Rogues and Druids with Shadowmeld are more difficult to detect while stealthed or prowling. * Quickness: Dodge chance increased by 1%. * Wisp Spirit: Transform into a wisp upon death, increasing speed by 50%. * Nature Resistance: Nature Resistance increased by 10. Horde Orc * Blood Fury: Increases base melee attack power by 25% for 15 sec and reduces healing effects on you by 50% for 25 sec. 2 min cooldown. * Hardiness: Chance to resist Stun effects increased by an additional 25%. * Command: Damage done by Hunter and Warlock pets increased by 5%. * Axe Specialization: Skill with Axes and Two-Handed Axes increased by 5. Tauren * War Stomp: Stuns up to 5 enemies within 8 yds for 2 sec. 2 min cooldown. * Endurance: Total Health increased by 5%. * Cultivation: Herbalism skill increased by 15. * Nature Resistance: Nature Resistance increased by 10. Troll * Berserking: Increases your casting and attack speed by 10% to 25%. At full health the speed increase is 10% with a greater effect up to 25% if you are badly hurt when you activate Berserking. Lasts 10 sec. 3 min cooldown. * Regeneration: Health regeneration rate increased by 10%. 10% of total Health regeneration may continue during combat. * Beast Slaying: Damage dealt versus Beasts increased by 5%. * Throwing/Bow Specialization: Skill with Throwing/Bow Weapons increased by 5. Undead * Will of the Forsaken: Provides immunity to Charm, Fear and Sleep while active. May also be used while already afflicted by Charm, Fear or Sleep. Lasts 5 sec. 2 min cooldown. * Cannibalize: When activated, regenerates 7% of total health every 2 sec for 10 sec. Only works on Humanoid or Undead corpses within 5 yds. Any movement, action, or damage taken while Cannibalizing will cancel the effect. * Underwater Breathing: Underwater breath lasts 300% longer than normal. * Shadow Resistance: Shadow Resistance increased by 10. Patch Notes Patch 1.1.0: Added External Links barrens.chat Web tool detailing racial trait differences for any class and race combination for a quick side-by-side comparison Category:Game terms Category:Gameplay Category:Racial traits